High School Totures
by wishihadwings00
Summary: Maximum Ride moves from L.A to Arizonia, with her mom and sister Ella! Max has never made friends and was always a funny sarcastic troublemaker. Here she meets the Flock a band looking for a new lead singer! Shes going to have to deal with high school drama, a girl named Lissa, new friends, pervy jocks and love? No wings, and FAX songfic! NOW DOING A REWRITE! :D
1. Chapter 1: Moving in!

**This is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does! (I really wished I did though)**

Chapter 1

"Max… Max…" a familiar voice called, repeating my name softly. I through a pillow in the direction of the voice after it repeated my name for the 11th time. (Yeah I was counting deal with it!) I heard a satisfying whoosh of her breath as it hit, Score!

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Ella screamed in my freaking ear. I was fully awake and alert as I jumped up, glaring at my smiling sister. She flinched, Ha Ha!

"What the crap do you want Ella at…" I peeked at the clock on my bedside table. In big green letters it read 6:10 a.m. I frowned. "6 o'clock in the morning!" I yelled.

"You forgot?" she laughed, _what?_

She must have seen my confusion because she started laughing harder than soon caught her breath and got up from the floor and turned to me. Yeah she thought it was seriously that funny she ended up on the floor. I don't get my sister.

"It's our first day of our new school here, so get up mom's driving us," she stated what was that in her voice? Oh yeah she stated it cheerfully, ugh to much pep in the morning!

We moved here a week ago from Arizona to sunny California! My mom Valencia Martinez is a vet who got a better job here. Ella my 14 year old half-sister is a freshman and I'm a sophomore at 16.

My mom says I have to make friends in this one, but I was never the person to make friends I was the troublemaker of the school, the class clown, and the one who's not afraid to say what she really thinks... (Otherwise the truth cause I'm always right! ;) )

I slowly arose trudging down the stairs to see my mom in the living room on the phone when she saw me she smiled. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and got ready.

-Time skip-

I got out of the car with Ella at my side, as soon as we walked through the front doors, everyone stopped and just stared at us, no at me...

I was wearing black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and a avril lavigne concert tee. Nothing to stare at so why are they stareing! Heck if I know...

A couple minutes later everyone just went back to whatever they were doing, I took my sisters hand and dragged her to the office.

At the front desk sat an old lady that was slumped in her rolly chair looking over a teen magazine. She looked up at us.

"What do you want? I'm busy here can't you see!" The lady grumbled.

"Yeah the names Maximum Ride and Ella Martinez and we would like our schedules if you would be nice enough to give it to us," I smirked innocently.

She rolled her eyes and handed me a piece of paper and I walked out, splitting up with Ella to go to our lockers.

I walked to my locker and set my bag behind me as I fiddled with my lock. I heard a "oof" from behind me and turned to see a boy on the ground a foot away from my bag.

"You might want to watch where your going next time!" I snickered.

He slowly got up and stood in front of me, he was a very tall skinny guy who had strawberry blond hair almost covering his clouded light blue eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked slightly above my head. I whistled, "yoo hoo i'm down lower..."

He sighed, "are you new here?"

"Yeah why?" I said raiseing an eyebrow.

"Well let me tell you who I am the names James Griffith, but you can call me Iggy, and i'm blind..." He trailed off and he smiled slightly.

I felt bad,"oh i'm so sorry I didn't know... um by the way my names Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max, yeah i'm new here moved from california."

He smirked, "it's ok, cool name by the way!"

"Thanks sooo Iggy where you going now?"

"English, with Mr. Hanson,You?"

"Me too, wanna walk down there?" He smiled and nodded.

We were walking down the hall and stepped in the door.

"Ah you must be Mr. Griffith, and Mrs..." A short plump man with glasses said as we stepped in the door.

"Ride," I told him standing there awkwardly as the class just stared at us, no actually (once again) me.

"Ah Maxine Ride, You and James can sit there in the back," I mentally groaned, he called me by the name that bugs the crap out of me.

"It's Maximum Ride, call me Max..." I said to the teacher, he looked suprised at first but quickly got back to the rules. I rolled my eyes.

So the toture begins...

A/N: soo how'd you like it? I know its really slow right now, but it gets better...

Review Please! :)


	2. Chapter 2: oh Hansy

Chapter 2:

Mr. Hanson, was just going on and on about some book oh I don't know.

Since he put me and Iggy next to eachother, we just whispered back and fourth.

"Mrs. Ride what did I just say about the book?" asked Mr. Hanson oh, time to wing it...

"Well Hansy can I call you that?" The class snickered, but Hansy (thats what im gonna call him from now on...) looked really annoyed now.

"Moving on, well Hansy, I don't know what you were saying because I wasn't listening to your boring lecture about a romance novel, like seriously if you want the class to like you Hansy make a good first impresion, which would letting us have social hour instead of reading pride and prejudice..." Oh oops I think I went a little far... eh whatever.

The class looked shocked and some were holding back laughter, while Hansy was looking beyond ticked.

"Maxine Ride go to the office this instant!" He yelled, his face turning red.

I got up and walked to the door on the way out I yelled, "all I was doing was stating what the class was thinking..."

Wait I forgot something I turned around and opened the door again I looked at the class then Hansy.

"And Hansy it's Maximum not Maxine," I smirked and winked, then turned on my heel and made my trip to the office.

A/N: I know that was a really short chapter, but today im posting two!

Review Please! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

Chapter 3:

You know the chairs in the office are really comfy, like "I can take a little nap here!" comfy, so thats what I did.

"Mrs. Ride... Mrs. Ride!" a voice yelled, I jolted awake to see the same lady from this morning looking at me angrily, "The office is where your disaplined not where you catch up on sleep!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Now Mrs. Ride the principal said its your first day so you are off the hook, now go to your next class." The lady said and pointed towards the door.

I got up and headed out knowing the next class will be my favorite, music!

They already started class when I got in there, and everyone stopped and watched me for a sec. What is up with people stareing in this dang school!

A tall blonde haired woman approached me smiling, "you must be Max,I'm Mrs. Shelby your music teacher, now I wanna hear your talent like I made the rest of the class do so sing somthing for us, will ya?" I nodded smiling this will be fun!

"Iggy drums, and Fang guitar unless you wanna play an instrument." Mrs. Shelby said.

"I'll play piano." I stated as I walked over to the shiny black piano. Iggy and the Fang dude took there place at there instruments while I took out my song book, and handed them the music sheets. Wait isn't Iggy blind! Well ok then... (notice the sarcasm?)

I looked to see the class whispering and looking anxious, and I started to play, and when I did everyone stopped.

**(skyscraper by Demi lovato)**

**Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**  
**And untangle you from me**  
**Would it make you feel better**  
**To watch me while I bleed?**  
**All my windows still are broken**  
**But I'm standing on my feet**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**Go run, run, run**  
**I'm gonna stay right here,**  
**Watch you disappear**  
**Yeah, oh**  
**Go run, run, run**  
**Yeah, it's a long way down**  
**But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Oh Oh**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

I hold the last note and it gets softer gradually, I look up to see everyones mouth hanging open including Mrs. Shelby, Iggy, and the Fang kid, I smiled. One emotion is written clearly on everyones face.

Shock.

A/N: Sooo how'd you like it? is it getting better? next chapter you meet lissa and the rest of the characters.

Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Lissa

Chapter 4:

I finally made it through most of my classes without one: getting in more trouble, and two: dieing of frickin boredom...

Now for lunch good thing, I'm starving! I found Iggy with some other people I didn't know but there was that Fang person, and my sister sitting there also. I sat down between Iggy and Fang.

"Hey Max this is Fang, Nudge," pointing to a dark skinned girl with brown hair and wide- chocolate colored eyes,"and Gazzy!" pointing to a short kid with blond cow lick hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, I love your hair are those natural highlights! Wow its like wavy yet strait if thats possible, ZOMG you know, like you and Fang would make a great couple, and like you should so like go out with eachother! But that might be hard to get you two to admit feelings because Fang is like emotionless. he's emotionless like a wall and rock and maybe this lunch they served us today like seriously its fo jokg dewkely!" Gazzy finally shoved a piece of turkey and cheese sandwhich into her mouth.

Wow she even did it in one breath that's crazy!

"Fey Hazzy!" Nudge mumbled still having a huge chunk of sandwhich in her mouth.

Iggy was covering his ears in pain, that sucks since he's blind his other senses were enhanced.

"I swear my ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelled making some people give us weird looks.

Nudge looked sad and concerned.

"Fangles!" an annoying high-pitched voice screamed from behind me making me cringe.

Iggy and Fang groaned loudly.

"Oh Fangles i'm here, don't you worry it's ok!" I snickered haha Fangles, but now the voice was right behind me, I turned around to see a short skinny girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, she was wearing a really short white mini skirt and a low hot pink V-neck, covering nothing.

She was taller than me since I was sitting down she looked down at me then to Fang next to me.

"What do you want Lissa..." Fang groaned.

Once again looking down at me she said, "Who's the new asshole!"

Everyone at the table's eyes widened and Iggy looked ticked off. I rose from my seat so I towered over her.

"Excuse me dirtbag!" I growled, by now everyone in the lunch room quieted and stared at us.

"I said, who's the new asshole!" She sneered then she grabbed Iggy's spagethtti, got on her tip toes and dumped the food on my head, everyone gasped and some snickered.

So I pulled back my arm and punched her strait in the nose hearing a sickening crack. Ha! In yo face Lissa!

She gasped and grabbed her nose which was already gushing blood. I grabbed her by the shirt and picked her up making me and her eye level.

"Don't EVER touch me again bitch!" I viscously growled close to her face her eyes showed fear, but she was trying to glare at me.

I dropped her on the floor and walked out the door.

At that moment no one could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5: Fang

mom wasn't very happy to see me come through the front door 4 hours before school ended and even less happy that it was the first day, but you know she'll get over it.

I immeditatly went to my room and grabbed my guitar starting to try to finish the song i've been writing.

"Finally" I mumbled and plopped on my bed. Looking at the time seeing it was 2:15.

HOLY CRAP 2:15! I worked on the song for 4 hours!

"Max! The doors for you!" I heard my mom yell.

I stumbled down the stairs guitar in hand and opened the door to see Fang. I looked at him confused and he smirked, looking at my guitar.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me next store into the house and down a flight of stairs to a basement, with me screaming all the way and trying to get him to let go. When we came to a stop and bite his hand.

He yelped in surprise and rubbed his now bleeding hand with his other hand glaring at me. I smiled innocently.

Everyone laughed, everyone being Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy.

I finally got a good look at Fang, he was wearing dark jeans a black tee and black converse, he had black flippy hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were beautiful they looked all black and had gold flecks in them.

All together he was hot!  
Oh god, pretend I didn't say that...


End file.
